The Dark Morning
by northernuproar
Summary: Susan is 16 and is thrown into the life of an Assassin. Will she meet love on the way?   Please R&R, it will be much appreciated.
1. Lawyers and Doorbells

**Hello, brief idea to the story. Susan doesn't go to a school, instead the Assassins Guild. Thankyou for reading :) All Characters belong to the Wonderful Terry Pratchet.**_  
_

**Lawyers and Doorbells**

Susan Sto Helit, lived a normal-ish life, she was 16, tutored at home by her Mother, she was the Duchesses daughter. That is normal? But when you throw Death into the equation your life isn't really that normal anymore.

Her parents had died four days ago, they refused to live in deaths domain, she was sad well for Susan Sto Helit being sad consisted of a few unpleasant gut feelings. Her parents Ysabell; Death's daughter and Mortimer, Death's apprentice had been on the way back from the Hogswatch ball and their carage had took a tumble of the edge of a hill. Death had took her to his home, but Susan wanted to live a "normal" life.

She was taken into a small room with a gangly lawyer, who had slick brown hair scraped back on his head. He told her what her parents had wrote in their will, leaving her Sto Helit and all their wealth, but she had to live somewhere, the only family she had was her Grandfather Death and his servant Albert. She really didn't want to grow up living in his world, so it was either an orphanage, a guild or a school. Susan's parents had choose a Guild. She had to go to a Guild! But not just any Guild but the Guild of Assassins. She was furious! Her white and black hair coiled in and out of a bun in distress.

" Im sorry but I thought only boys where allowed to attend the Guild of Assassins?" Susan's stern voice sliced the thick tention in the room.

The lawyer stopped talking and peered up from the mass amount of paper which was on the table, shocked at the rude interuption, " Yes, but there are two new houses for a small selection of girls. You have been given a place." He snapped at her. He had a very nazaly voice and he sprayed spit when he spoke. Not very gentleman like at all. Susan thought to herself.

Susan had never really had any idea on what she wanted to do as a job, but she definately didn't want to be an assassin, they were just low life murderers. She had to put a stop to this nonsense once and for all, " Sir, is there any way at all, for me to join a different Guild or go to an orphanage? Because there is no way on this Disc am I going to join a blasted Assassin Guild!" Her fury was building.

"Im sorry love, but rules are rules" He had detected her anger, " But when you turn 18 you are free to leave the Guild." Susan sighed in defeat, she would keep herself to herself for two years, and just get by. She really hated her parents right now. She REALLY didn't want to go into a Guild, and start killing people.

"Well I guess you better get going, Charles will escort you." Susan nodded to the lawyer, stood and walked to the mahogony door.  
"Good bye." Susan said to the lawyer. Turning the knob on the door, Susan walked into a dimmly lit hallway. She was greeted by who must have been the escort Charles. He looked in his mid thirties. He smiled a toothy smile, "Where to Miss?"

"Assassins Guild." She grumbled.

The once toothy grin faded into a worried face. " Right you are." Charles grabbed her arm and ushered her out into the cold Backspindlewinters morning, it was one week till Hogswatch and she had no family to celebrate it with.

The snow was falling thick and covering the pavements in white dust. She was dragged through a busy Ankh-Morporkian street towards the Guild. Susan's black dress left a trail behind her in the snow. A large building came into view the Guildhall topped with a weathervane like a silhouetted assassin poised to inhume the wind. There was something eerie about the building, but it looked posh at the same time. As Susan approached large oak doors, Charles turned with hace and left quickly. How rude.

She eyed the door, 'I'm not scared.' She told herself. There was a gold plaque next to the door bell, with the Guilds crest on and underneath the crest were the words ' NIL MORTIFI, SINE LVCRE' She looked behind her, hoping for it all to be a joke. But no one came. 'Stop being childish Susan, you're sixteen for Gods sake.' She thought to herself.

She reached her long bony finger to the gold door bell, took a deep breath and pressed it. The sound echoed inside. Minutes passed. Maybe there isn't anyone in? She was about to leave when numerous locks where being unlocked on the inside. The door swung open revealling an old man, who was dressed in black, he must be the butler.

" Yes? Who are you" He croaked out.

" I am Susan Sto Helit, I believe the Master of the Guild is expecting me?"

"He is, come with me please Miss." He took a case from her.

The building was large on the inside, it was also suprisingly light and airy. There was a grand staircase which led up to doors and more steps. There were also large oak doors which probably led into the Guild Hall. She looked up and the building went up for many floors. She was taken down a small coridoor to a door at the end which said 'Master of the Guild'.

"Wait here please." He knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came a deep voice.

"Miss Sto Helit is here Lord Downey."

"Ah, wonderful. Send her in." He almost sounded gleeful.

She walked in to a large room, which was full of statues and drawings. There was a grand fire place, and a red hearth with two black leather arm chairs place near it. She looked all around it was nicely decorated. Sat behind a large amber desk was Lord Downey, he was mid aged with greying hair. " Sit down dear." He suggested to a small backed red chair infront of his desk. " I am going to assume you know why you are here?" Susan nodded. " Wonderful!" He smiled.

**Thanks for reading :D More chapters to come. Please review, won't take to long. I would like ideas and suggestions!**


	2. Forming a friendship

Susan sat down facing Lord Downey. "Good at least I don't have to explain the will. You are one of the few girls ever to be excepted here, so far there are eighteen girls and two hundred boys." Susan nodded showing she understood.

"You will be put into the Mantis House, with six other girls." He peered down at his papers. "You will be on your own for three weeks though as everyone in that house has gone home for Hogswatch." Something stung at the back of Susan's throat. " There are two houses for girls; Black Widow and Mantis House. These have been named after deadly animals. You will be tested at the end of January to see which class you shall be taught in so it is up to you now to teach yourself 1 years worth of work." Susan tensed up.

"**WHAT**! I have 7 weeks to teach myself, 1 years worth of work." The voice had come out, she was furious.  
Lord Downey looked un-nerved. He put the papers down. " Susan dear, we expect great things of you. I believe you will be one of the best assassins. Your parents wouldn't of sent you here if you couldn't cope. Now you will be given all the appropriate text books, rope and other such equipment. Teachers are here to help."

Susan sat like a fish, lost for words. Her hair was coiling again. She wanted to scream. " But Sir. I don't want to be here, can't you transfer me somewhere else?" Trying to mask the anger in her tone.

"Im afraid Susan we can't." He paused "You won't be alone over Hogswatch, there are a seven students left in school." Susan was fuming, she didn't want to be here. "You will learn that Assassins dont kill for pleasure, Oh no! We aren't dirty murderers." Ha Susan thought. "We inhume for those who have money. That is a strict rule. No inhumaning without being payed. Also black is the strict attire for over 15s." At least something good has come out of it, Susan thought. "Now Matron will take you to your dorm, there you will find uniform, your equipment and your other belongings. Have a nice time here Susan, knock if you need any help."

"Thank you Sir." Susan stood and turned to the door. " Good bye Susan Sto Helit."

An elderly women with brown hair tied in a neat bun, lead Susan back down the coridoor and across the entrance hall to a door which said, Mantis house on it. " Through here is the common room, you and six other girls share it. Through this door is your bedroom which you share with three girls. And through here is the bathroom. Make yourself at home. Dinner is at one o clock till two o clock. Tea is at five o clock till six o clock. Breakfast is seven o clock till nine o clock. Here is a map of the building. Here is your bed. Any questions?" She had an extremely stern voice.

"No Miss." Susan muttered.

"Ok, dinner is in an hour." She left the bedroom.

Susan looked around the bedroom, it was painted white, the bed sheets were green, for Mantis. Next to her bed was a chair on it was a black cloak with the Guilds badge on it. There was a tag attached saying _**To be worn when outside the guild**. _There were two black dresses much like her own and some tights and black shoes. She looked at the three other beds and envyed them for having a proper family. Susan collapsed on her bed and screamed.

After her five minutes of breaking down Susan stood up and composed herself. She caught her reflection in a mirror and saw a thin, pale girl staring back at her.** FREAK** she shouted in the voice. 'Thats all I am, a freak.' She thought to herself. Susan busied herself by unpacking her belongings. It took her ten minutes and she started to read her large pile of texts books. Thankfully Susans clever mind helped her to be able to remember, or she would of been ruined. She read the first book within the hour, she was ignoring her stomaches protests of gurgling for food.

Hours went by as she read and made notes. Today was a dark day she thought to herself as she stretched. The map Matron had gave her wafted to the floor. "Hmmmm, i think i shall look around the school." She thought out loud. Gods im going crazy.

She took the map in her hand and wandered the large building looking at all the class rooms, peering in the Guild Hall, walking to the top floor where the astronomy tower was, looking in the gym hall at the trainning dummies and the sets of knives and balls? She travelled down to the dungeons which look like a place of torture. There were labs and normal classrooms. All the hallways had pictures of people being killed and ex students. It was a rich place, probably the nicest Guild, for terms of wealth rather than the killing part. Apparently it was the most noblest Guild and offered the best education. But Susan had to see this for herself first.

She saved the best till last, the Library. Susan walked to the 3rd floor and nestled behind a large wood panelled door was the library. It was the grandest library she had ever seen. It had hundreds and thousands of shelves packed with books. Her mouth fell open in awe. She looked around and there was a large fireplace lit with four chairs around it, singular desks were placed around the edges of a small boy with brown hair sat at a desk reading. Susan spent a good half hour searching the shelves. There was every book she could of ever thought of and more. She took some beginner potions and sword play books. As well as one of her favourite mystery novels, Berlock Gnomes. She took a seat by the large fire and started reading about sword play, though she wasn't bad at it, she had a feeling these people would be a lot better in their techniques.

"Hello. Who are you? I have never seen you around here before?" Came a high pitched boyish voice. It must be the little boy at the desk. Susan looked up from her book, she didn't like being interupted.  
When she looked up it was a boy with an angelic face and blonde curls, but then something in her head screamed Run. He had odd mis-matched eyes one was a small blue with a black pin hole and another was a black orb, it looked magical but probably stolen.

"I am Susan Sto Helit, I just started this morning at 11 o clock to be precise. Who are you?" Susan asked easing up when he smiled a boyish grin.

"I am Johnathan Teatime. May I sit with you?" He asked. Hang on, Susan thought, she spelt out his name in her head. Tea Time.

"What like 4 o clock in the afternoon?" She asked. Anger flitted across his face. Susan flinched.

"No! I did say Tea-Time-Eh. Please don't make me your enemy already Susan." As he said that he turned to leave. She felt a guilty twinge. He wasn't all bad, is he? He has no family too.

"Sorry Johnathan. You may sit if you like, I do need help catching up." The words left her mouth before she thought it through.

"What did you just call me?" He asked shocked.

"I..er..thought that was your name?" Susan replied equally as shocked.

"No one is ever nice to me" He smiled. He took a seat next to her. "So you need help, well you have come to the right person, im one of the best here." Susan couldn't quite work him out was he insane or just a bit odd? He seemed nice enough.

"Thank you Johnathan." Susan wasn't sure if she wanted his help, but she did have her work cut out.

He picked up one of her books, observed it and put it down. He was dressed entirelly in black. He looked like a fifteen year old boy but sounded like he was twelve.

"How old are you Susan?" He asked his face full of curiousity.

"Sixteen. How old are you?" She asked, she wanted to have her peace and quiet back.

"Im sixteen too." He grinned manically.

"Why have you joined at the age of sixteen?" Teatime asked her.

Susan went into her story of her past and how her parents died, Teatime looked very entertained with her story. She got chills down her spine when she caught sight of his eye.

"Wow, I should be honered, Death's Granddaughter! Thats why the Guild was so keen to accept you." He was awed by her.

"Why are you still here at Hogswatch Johnathan? Do you have no family too?" His head dipped with sadness, but then he looked up and grinned.

"What?" Susan was puzzled.

"No one has ever been interested in me before, no one wants to be my friend, but then again I don't have many enemies either." He grinned an eerie grin. Susan was worried, she wondered whether she should of spoke to him or not. But he could also be useful as a friend. Susan never really had friends either.

"So can you tell me your story?"

**Second chapter up and running :) Thanks for reading! More to come x**


	3. The Horrors of his Past

Teatime closed his eyes, making himself look angelic, like a cherub in the glow of the fire. He had honey blonde curls, a well shaped face and a boyish smile. He opened his mouth to tell Susan his story. He recalled every feeling of 9 years before. He took a deep breath and began.

"Since i was little, I never had a nack for making friends. My Mother never let me out of her sight. She insited I'd play inside. She was married to my Father. Elbert Teatime, my Mother was called Guineva. She had beautiful brown curly hair and my father blonde. We were a happy family. My father had a very well respected job at the bank and my mother had inherited a large fortune. I never had friends. People used to bully me at school, I was a gifted child and I was hated for it." Susan looked directly at his black eye. "My Mother always protected me. Far too much, but I was child with a temper, a bad one, when I had a bad day at school I would hurt anything around me. I killed a cat once." He grinned a synical smile, which made Susans presumptions accurate. He was mental. "I was hated by children, they would chase me, beat me." He rolled his sleeve up to reveal a scar. "They stabbed me with a rock. My parents were fuming. My father went round to one of the childs house and threatened their parent. He was arrested and lost his job." He shut his eyes again, trying to conceal pain on his face. "That was it, he lost all respect for himself, at this point I was seven. My father drank more and more as months went by he became a alcoholic. He would come home and my parents would argue. I would hear my Mum cry and it killed me. She would scream. Things would be thrown. And I couldn't do anything to help." He started to pace infront of the fire place.

"My mum would beg and plead for him to stop but he wouldn't, he was always coming home drunk. Then one morning I saw my mum sat at the kitchen table, she had a black eye and a bust nose. The toe rag had beat her, she was crying. "He was talking fast, in a high pitched voice. "She said I had to go and pack a bag, we were leaving." His voice grew to a whisper. " I was upstairs and my father returned, he was drunk again. My mum told him she was leaving with me. I heard her scream, I ran, I ran Susan, I ran to help but he was strangling her, I went to get a knife out the kitchen to protect my mother. He dropped her dead body to the floor and spat on her. Then he turned on me. He was advancing and I was sobbing. He smacked me around the head and I stabbed his leg. It turned bloody. He stab my left eye with a fork, thats why I have this. He ran while he had the chance, I couldn't kill him myself because I passed out in pain." Susan felt so sorry for him. "He was caught by the police and was hung. I was brought here just like you. And I bought a new eye." He pointed to his eye. "I was taught here till I was 15, then I became an apprentice Assassin." He gestured to his attire and grinned, but Susan could see the hurt in his eye.

"Im so sorry Teatime! That is disgusting." She added very un-Susan like.

"Why are you sorry, it's not your fault? Anyway i'm very happy here." He grinned again, sending a fresh pack of chills down Susan's spine. "Do you want some coco? I do." He lead her to the kitchens. "Wait here, you can't sneak about like I can."

While he was gone, Susan pondered over how she had had a better life and should stop feeling sorry for herself. She also wondered whether there was an easy escape route out of here?

A piece of her liked Teatime , and another was cursing at her for ever talking to him, He's MAD her head screamed. But she didn't care, she needed friends. What happened to keeping yourself to yourself Susan? Her conscience nagged.

Teatime returned with a satisfied grin on his face and two mugs of coco in his hands.

"Lets go to the library, I can start teaching you then."

**Thanks for reading :D Feed back would be lovely. X**


	4. Hogswatch Eve

Susan and Teatime spent the week leading up to Hogswatch going over basic assassin procedures, like simple poison making and duelling. In Teatime's opinion Susan was very good, she learnt well and remembered everything. She would make the perfect Assassin; though Susan did very much oppose the idea of "inhuming".  
She listened to Teatime, she didn't like the idea of being taught with children, and the faster she was taught the quicker she was getting out of there.

It was Hogswatch eve and Susan was in her favourite spot in the library, with the mug of hot cocoa courtesy of Johnathan. He was no where to be seen and Susan, oddly enough missed his company. She was going mad, just like her assassin friend who's mind was cracked like a mirror. Susan was reading Berlock Gnomes, one of her favourites. Teatime was going to teach her more levels of fencing. The Guild was big on competition and Susan needed to be good for various tournaments, some where rock climbing while having balls thrown at you. A bit like dodge ball but twenty feet up in the air. Another was chess and other such games. Houses would compete and Susan wondered whether all assassins were cracked in the head just like Teatime.

She continued reading her book for an hour, when she heard the library door open.

"Hello Susan. Thought I might find you here." His voice chimed like bells.

"Yep, just waiting for you." She grumbled wanting to continue reading.

"I cant wait for tomorrow Susan! It will be my first Hogswatch with another person." I wouldn't call either of us a person. Susan thought. "And I we will be able to exchange presents, and eat a Hogswatch feast." **PRESENTS**! Susan's mind screamed, while he rambled on. "I have never celebrated solstice festivals before, never really saw the point. But I thought why not give it a go? So what do you say Susan?" He grinned like a child and his black eye twinkled in the light of the fire place.

"Yes sure, sounds erm.. great." Susan was wondering whether he expected her to have a present for him. She bloody well needed to get one. She would go out to Ankh-Morpork to appease him. "When do you want to practice fencing Johnathan?"

"Erm...Now? I have some special techniques of my own. That only I know about." He pulled Susan up from her seat and led her to the gymnasium. They were dressed in a white fencing costume with the Guilds badge on. They fenced for hours until Susan realised the time, she wanted to stay alive past Hogswatch and not have a crazed apprentice assassin after her. She ran from the Guild, shouting to Johnathan she would be back soon. He had a vague idea of what she was doing.

She put on the black cloak and walked into the dimming sun. Thankfully it was late night shopping, but the streets were cramped full of last minute shoppers. Carolers sang appropriate songs, lights flashed every where. People shoved past her and stood on Susan's feet. She pushed her way through large crowds, looking in windows of shops. What on the Disc would she get for Teatime? He didn't have any interests other than inhuming, and she didn't know his clothes size.

She pondered as all windows with decorative displays showed every thing you could ever want in your life, but not Johnathan. She was about to give in when a jewlers came into view. A rare Omnia Gem was on display in the window. They glowed what mood you was in and could only be destroyed by pure silver daggers. Susan spent $1,000 on it, she did want to keep her life and money was worthless to her now. She placed the small box in her dress pocket and set off back to the Guild. The wind nipped at her skin as some people gave her a wide berth down the street. Maybe the cloak had something to do with it?

Teatime had wondered how long Susan was going to be? He was owfully bored. She was taking her time. He didn't like that. He missed her. I wonder if she is getting my present? He puzzled allowed. He was excited about tomorrow, and began to wrap her present. By time he had finished wrapping, it looked perfect. He smiled at his handy work and hoped she would like it.

**Thank you again :) hopefully its to your taste. More to come x**


	5. Happy Hogswatch

**Quite proud of my speed of getting the chapters up! Hopefully you all like it. Please review, I would appreciate feedback.**

Teatime lept out of bed, it was four am but he couldn't care it was Hogswatch and he wanted to wake Susan up to give her her present. He ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, then he flitted over to the girls dorms. He didn't know how hard it would be to get in but he was Johnathan Teatime and he could do anything he set his mind to. He opened the door to the Mantis dorms and he prodded the ground where a rope came and suspended thin air. He walked straight under it. Ha, he laughed at the measly contraption.

He walked over to the room Susan was sleeping in, he gently passed through the door not wanting to wake her just yet. He saw her asleep on the bed and she looked peaceful and at rest. Her hair fanned out around her head coiling its self into curls. He never saw anything more beautiful and he was never going to think that thought again, girls can't distract him! Then he came back into focus, it was Hogswatch and he pounced onto Susan's bed waking her up in fright, and punched Teatime clean in the nose.

Susan felt her bed shake and heard springs creak, she felt something leap on her. She used quick reactions to punch upwards. She felt her fist collide with a bone. Her eyes opened wide in fury to find Teatime holding a bleeding nose. He smiled through the rush of blood pooring down his nose, "Happy Hogswatch Susan, don't worry about the nose." Susan sighed and rolled over to go back to sleep.  
"No Susan wake up its Hogswatch, I have your present." Teatime thrusted a neatly wrapped package in her face.

"What time is it?" Her voice filled with fury and annoyance.

"It is twelve minutes past 4 in the morning to be precise." Johnathan grinned at her.

"**PISS OFF!" **Susan used the voice but he wasn't shaken at all. He grinned an eerie grin.

"That's not lady like at all Susan! Anyway I will let you sleep for half an hour. Then I will wake you up and we can exchange gifts?" He asked hopefully.

"No wake me up at seven, and then we exchange gifts. Bye Johnathan." Susan rolled over and closed her eyes.

"OK Susan. Can I lay next to you. You look so sweet when you sleep." He asked like a dejected child.

"Fine. Do whatever, just please let me sleep." Susan was exasperated with him.

Johnathan watched her sleep, he played with her hair and he liked it because it curled around his fingers. He wished Susan would wake up, but she was very cranky without any sleep. The girls dorms were cleaner than the boys, and smelt nicer. There was a picture on Susan's dresser of her and most likely her parents. He was grateful to have Susan at Hogswatch, he usually just ended up being chained up in the dungeons by all the other boys. He really hated them, they treated like an outcast just like the boys from his childhood. They were all jealous of his talents. He looked at the sleeping Susan and smiled.

"Susan its seven o clock, just like you asked." He prodded her.

"OK, OK. Let me wake up."

"Wonderful. Here's your present." He threw the silver package onto her lap as Susan dragged herself up. She reached to her dresser drawer and pulled out a black rectangular box.

"You first Susan." Teatime eyed eagerly at his gift to her.

Susan thumbed open the wrapping paper, and threw its remains to the end of the bed. She unravelled the gift from the tissue paper and looked down at it. There glinting in the light was a silver knife. It flipped out of its handle just like Teatimes, but on the handle had engraved_ Susan Sto Helit. _It was a lovely gesture. She looked up and grinned at him.

"You like it? I thought it would be good to get you because no assassin isn't complete without a trusty knife." He grinned in triumph at the happiness on her face.

"I love it Johnathan, thank you. Now open yours." Of course she didn't love it. It was nice of him but she didn't want to kill people. Teatime opened the black box and looked at its content. He stroked it with his finger.

"So? What do you think?" Susan was worried he had expected a knife. She held her breath

"I think it is beautiful Susan, an Omnia Gem. I have always wanted one. How did you know?" She breathed in relief. He put it on with ease and it dangled over his black pajamas glowing red. Red? Susan thought.

"Im glad you like it Johnathan. Now please could I go back to sleep?"

"OK." He was fascinated with the necklace. He held it up in the light of the window and it fractured the light spreading it out over the room and it sparkled around Susan. He smiled the biggest smile in a long while. He loved the necklace, he loved Susans friendship!

Susan and Teatime spent Hogswatch in each others company, they went to the library, they tested Susan's knew knife and had an extremely large Hogswatch feast and ate till the couldn't move. The worst thing was for Susan is that she actually enjoyed being in his company and loved talking to him. She hated herself for becoming his...friend. But for now he was all she had.

**Ok, Thanks for reading. Hoping to get more up tomorrow! Please R&R x**


	6. Falling fast

**Hello, this is just sort of a filler chapter hope you enjoy :D**

It was three weeks after Hogswatch and Susan walked clumsily into her bedroom where she was ambushed by a pair of arms.

"You must be the new girl?" A blond girl greeted her, she had tanned skin, and brown eyes and bleached blond hair. "I'm Joanna, this Helena and Grace." She pointed at two girls who looked pretty similar to her. " We hope we become good friends." She smiled a fake smile.

"Im Susan Sto Helit. And it would be nice to be your friends." Bloody brilliant more friends just what she needed in this hell hole. Susan noticed her picture was on her bed and her case was open. She hated people using things without her permission.

"**WHY HAVE YOU BEEN GOING THROUGH MY THINGS.?" **Her tiredness and rage boiled over and she cracked. The three girls screamed and ran out the door. She mentally slapped herself for using the voice, but she couldn't care that she had scared them. Quite frankly they were rude and looked like slappers. Susan collapsed on her bed and passed out with tiredness.

Sound of talking made her stare, it was morning and the three girls were getting up to go to breakfast.

"Gods, she is a freak. Just like that Teatime." Susan sighed after the door was shut it was going to be a long two years. She walked to the library hopefully to teach herself more. The first two weeks back for the students were competitions. All houses went against each other to be crowned the champion so far. So all the people would be in the gymnasium playing while Susan would hide.

Susan was exiting the common room door when she rounded the corner and collided into a body. It was a boy of 6ft, he helped her to her feet. He had electric blue eyes, black hair and a smile to die for. It would be one of them moments where lights would appear and an angelical choir could be heard. But there wasn't any.

"Im sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." He smiled with perfect white teeth.

"It's fine." Susan was about to walk away.

"I'm Harvey by the way, who are you pretty lady." Oh so he was a charmer Susan thought.

"Susan Sto Helit." She said while he lifted her hand to his lips.

"Enchanté. Such smooth skin." She yanked her hand away as soon as she saw the thunderous look on Joanna's face. She ran over to Harvey and Susan, Joanna clinged on to him and pouted.

"Oh Harvey, I see you have met Susie?" Her voice high pitched and baby-ish.

"Susan." Susan corrected her.

"What ever." She was all over Harvey like a rash. Ew Susan thought and she carried on towards the library.

As she walked a hand grasped the back of her head and pulled her hair down. "Listen freak. If you don't keep your filthy claws of my man, I will make you wish you was dead." Joanna whispered with venom in her ear. "You understand?"

Susan grabbed Joanna's wrist and twisted herself out of her hold. Joanna screamed out in pain as blood was drawn. Susan couldn't care less and stormed off.  
"Cow." Susan spat in anger.

"Hello Susan. Oh my, whats happened to your hair you look a mess?" Teatime had appeared from behind a shelf in the library.

"Joanna. The girl I share a dorm with, grabbed hold of me and threatened me because I was talking to her boyfriend, Harvey." Susan threw herself onto the settee. She saw the anger flash across Jonathan's face and he pulled a dagger out.

"Johnathan no. No. Don't you dare." She grabbed his arm.

"I have to hurt her back Susan. She threatened and hurt you." His face was alight with anger.

"**NO! **You can't. Anyway I already hurt her. I don't think she will mess with me again." His face relaxed and he put away his knife.

"Are you sure Susan. I don't want you to get hurt. I want to protect you." It made her stomach tingle.

"Its fine Jonathan." She put a hand on his shoulder. He had not been touched in a long while.

Teatime was shaking with anger, and he wanted to hurt them so much for just laying a finger on his dear Susan. But she didn't want him to. At least it was Inter Team Competitions this week. He just hadn't broke the news to Susan yet.

"I have to do what! I am not taking part in any games. No way." She was panicking.

"But you have to Susan. You will have points taken from your house." Susan let out an audible sigh.

"Fine."

Susan stood in the gymnasium in shorts revealing her thin pale legs, a green and black stripey top. She felt really uncomfortable. Looking at her team mates the three slappers in her dorm and three twelve year old, she stared up at the wall that was going to be climbing. The game is the 'wall game' and the objective was to climb to the top of the wall and ring the bell while having balls chucked at you by the opposing team. How fun. She looked across the hall to see Teatime grinning at her, somehow it made her more nervous.

"Mantis house approach the wall. Black Widow house prepare the balls. Ready, Mantis house climb." Susan scrabbled up the wall trying to get as high as she could before the balls were released. She looked around a girl was getting high, but the others were below her.  
Teatime watched her proudly, come on Susan. He watched her she was fast.

"Release the balls." Came the gym teachers voice. Balls came from every where their aims were very good. A girl screamed and fell to the floor. A ball came towards Susan she swung to miss it losing her footing. She dangled from the wall a good three feet off the bell. She was slipping, ah a footing and she turned to climb again when thwack, everything went black.  
Johnathan stared in horror as Susans body fell from the wall, he ran fowards to catch her, but she had already hit the ground. She looked fine, she was just unconscious. Like she was sleeping, she is amazing when she sleeps. He really was losing it.

Susan's eyes snapped open, she was in an unfamiliar room and her head hurt a lot. She turned her head far to fast and felt nauseous. Johnathan stood over her bed looking worried and grinning because she was awake. This is all just a bad dream she told herself. Her world was spinning as her last memories came back.

"OK. Your OK." Said a motherly looking nurse. "Can you tell me your name and age."

"I'm Susan Sto Helit and I'm 16." This was very tedious.

"OK. Very good. Now where hurts?" Susan pointed out the places that hurt and was told she would need bed rest for a few days.

Days past as Susan led in bed and grew more bored by the minute. A week past and she was up on her feet again. Thankfully missing all the competition. But she did get a few nasty from her room mates, but they were just being childish.

Her exams were a week away and she was learning fast and well enough to hopefully pass them according to Teatime. He was helping very much though he had lessons of his own again. She was grateful for it also he kept buying her boxes of chocolates. Which made her day brighter. She was beginning to enjoy herself a bit more.

**Thank you all again for reading. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Would mean a lot to me :) Happy New Year everybody x**


	7. Wonderful Bonds

**Sorry for being slow. Enjoy the story :D**

Susan had sat six of her seven exams. They were to make three different poisons, the run which is an oral run through of an assassination, she had to escape traps and make traps. Now her last one was coming towards the end, it was an armoury exam. She had to use different weapons and write about them. Susan sighed in relief she now had three days to herself.

She walked out of the gymnasium and was greeted by Teatime. He smiled proudly at her and handed her a box of chocolates.

"How did it go?" He asked

"Goob" Susan said through mouthfuls of chocolate.

"Very un-lady like Susan. And wonderful. I hope you pass, you will be in my classes." He grinned.

"I'd rather fail and be kicked out." She muttered under her breath, knowing she had wounded him.

"Yes, but where's the fun in giving up?" He had a point Susan thought.

They both went to dinner talking about her exams. Teatime watched Susan eat fast. He wondered how she could have an appetite like that but stay so thin? He was baffled.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"No, don't like the taste of most foods." Of course he didn't. Susan rolled her eyes.

"Then what do you eat?"

"Bread."

"Is that all?" Susan looked shocked.

As Susan bid Johnathan good night she walked into her dorm and sat on her bed. Luckily for the past few days the girls she shared her dorm with left her alone. Susan led on her bed and drew the curtains around her four poster bed and waited for sleep to wash over her.

Susan felt a cold breeze sweep across her face, her wrists felt tight and her shoulders ached. Her eyes bolted open. The room was cold, dark and damp. She was in the dungeons. A scream was building up in her throat as she tried to free herself. She was not scared. Susan didn't get, she got angry and she was now furious. No one ever came down into the dungeons on a weekend and that was three long days. Some one had chained her to a table and she knew who did it. Those bitches. Susan struggled against her bonds for a few hours but there was no hope. She relaxed herself and tried to pass through them. It was useless, they weren't going anywhere.

Teatime sat in the library all night just thinking about Susan and different methods of inhuming people. He wanted her to wake up so he could duel with her. She was boring when she was reading. He wondered how long she would be, she never has lie ins and she always comes to the library in the morning before breakfast.

Susan was still attached to the table try hard to release her bonds. She had learnt how to escape from simple ones, but not these challenging ones. The skin on her pale wrists had started to bleed and blister from the rope digging into her. She began to cry out in pain, hoping some one would hear her. It was useless. She led still and concentrated on passing through them once again. What felt like hours past when the door was opened and golden light streamed through in to the dark room. Fires were lit around the room revealing four girls. The three she shared the dorm with and another from the Black Widow house. She had dark hair and looked exactly like the other three minus the hair colour. Susan didn't know her name. Joanna stepped forwards "I told you not to go near my man. Now your life is going to be hell. Do you like your new bedroom, freak?"

Susan glared at her through teared eyes. Her throat ached and her wrists stung. She hadn't gone near Harvey.

**1 DAY BEFORE.**

The scene is of a distressed Joanna being dumped by her boyfriend of 2 months Harvey. As people left the dinner hall every ones attention was drawn.

"Listen babe. I can't be with you anymore. I have changed and so have you." Harvey said to a wailing Joanna.

"Who is it that is better than me? Its her isn't it. That freak!" Joanna screamed causing heads to turn her way.

"Babe, your causing a crowd."

"Stop calling me babe you bastard. Its her? TELL ME!" She was close to becoming p-hysocotic.

"Yeah. Ever since I knocked her over, I just can't stop thinking about her. I'm sorry babe." He walked of with his friends. Leaving a crazed Joanna on the floor sobbing. She had been humiliated by the freak. Now she was going to pay. Her friends tried to sooth her. She grinned a maniac grin worthy of Teatime's. Joanna plotted and schemed with Grace, Helena and Floura, the brown haired girl.

Susan was struggling against her bonds.

"I don't know whether to leave you here strapped up, or let you go. But which ever this is only the beginning to your torture. You won't be as sane as your boyfriend by time we finish with you. And when we have hurt you so much, your own parents won't even be able to look at you. Oh sorry they're dead. Such a shame." She whispered in her ear.

**LET ME OUT NOW! OE ELSE. **The girls flinched at the voice. They looked ready to flee but Joanna hissed at them, much like a possessed cat. "And he isn't my boyfriend." Susan snapped.

"I may leave you for a while. For the fun of it." And they left the room. Susan was wondering on how they got her down here without waking her up. Probably poison.

Teatime looked at the clock, it was half past 1 and Susan wasn't anywhere to be found. He hated being forgotten about he hated being ignored. Where was she. He sat and waited for her.

"Did you hear Harvey left Joanna for that new girl?" Said a girl in the library. Teatime's head cocked up to listen. The only new girl was Susan.

"Yeah. I heard it was a huge drama. But I thought she was going out with that freak? Maybe she will dump him for her." Teatime anger boiled over. He drew his knife and went to hurt the girl.

"Excuse me. But I couldn't help but hear you call me a freak?" He pressed the knife to a girl with red hair's cheek. She yelped like a dog who had been stood on.

"I..I...I...I didn't. I'm sorry." Her friend looked dazed. Johnathan noticed the whole library stating and he stalked off. He didn't need a crowd. He muttered and cursed wondering where Susan could be. He walked to the top floor searched every class room. He saw the girls who Susan shared her dorm with laughing and giggling. She looked to happy for someone who had been dumped. He defied physics and appeared in a blare not far behind them.

"The freak stealing my boyfriend. She is going to get what she deserves." Joanna seemed far to impressed. Teatime felt sick. They walked into the girls lavatories. He couldn't get her when she was in there. He knew were all the popular kids took their victims. He had woken up there many times before in the past. Why hadn't he thought about it? Why hadn't he protected her better? His entire being wanted to hurt the girls, so bad. But Susan was more important at the moment. He bolted down to the dungeons. Checking all the rooms for her. He reached into his waist coat and pulled out a pin to unlock the door. Susan was led strapped to a table, the rope stained with her blood. He felt sick at the sight.

"Susan. Ah, good I found you" He grinned.

"Let me out now. Johnathan please im in pain." He rushed to cut her bonds loose. He helped her of the table and Susan staggered and held onto him for support.

"Can you walk." Susan shook her head she was in too much in pain to reply. He inspected her wrists. The rope had dug into her wrists wearing away the skin and revealed red flesh. But he knew what to do. He had healed himself many times before.

"OK. I will take you to my bed and you can stay there till your fit again. THEN we get revenge." Susan was relieved when her weight was taken from her. "Hold on now." She threaded her hands behind his kneck as he carried her bridal style.  
Within no time Susan was resting in his four poster bed with the curtains drawn.

"Just stay here while I go and get bandages. Not that you can go anywhere." He grinned and was gone in a blur.

Susan ignored the throbbing pain and closed her eyes plotting revenge. This would be fun.

**Hey thanks for reading. Thanks to those who have reviewed. More would be appreciated please :D Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Revenge Teatime style

Susan and Teatime had spent the best part of a night plotting revenge. Most of it will be performed by Johnathan. He was like a hyper-active child when it came down to revenge. His mind was as shattered as a mirror with his thoughts. Some ideas weren't nice enough to be put into the open world. It was settled on the plan of scaring all the girls in her dorm. They deserved Susan concluded.

Susan's wrist had nearly healed though they would leave a scar just like Teatime's wrists were scared. She had been disuaded by Teatime into telling on them. He said they only hit them, it won't stop them. Scaring them witless would. He walked around with a permanent grin on his face at the thought of their plan.

The first way of revenge was to start off soft on them, only making them paranoid.

It was late morning when Teatime started his revenge. He was going to follow them about.

"Where the hell is Susan. She has disappeared. Thank gods. I can get Harvey back now." Joanna said with a very nasally voice. Teatime grinned. This is going to be fun.

"I know. How are you going to get him back?" Said Grace.

"I don't know." She raised an eyebrow at her reflection. "I am extremely good looking. Maybe I could play on that." She picked up her brush and started to run it through her hair. Perfect. Teatime thought. Start of small, the words echoed in his mind.

Joanna put the brush down and walked to her bed side table and pulled out make-up. She sat down and put her hand in an open spot on the table, where her brush had just been. She looked around in anger.

"Where's my brush." She was furious her daddy had bought her that. It had cost $700.

"We don't know you had it last." Grace and Helena said in unison.

"Stand up now." They both stood up and behinds Helena was Joanna's, gold studded brush.

"You cow. Stealing my things. Just because your family can't afford anything. I've been such a good friend to you. I let you wear my clothes." She was sobbing and hiccoughing. Grace ran and held Joanna while shooting daggers at a bewildered Helena.

Teatime left the room giggling. Mission one done. He was going to pick them off one by one. And terrify them.

It was dinner time and the hall was filled with hungry students. It was a Sunday night so everyone was in high spirits. Helena was sat eating on her own. Being avoided by everyone. Joanna and Grace were flirting with the boys around them. Teatime watched from the shadows, next friend was going. A scream echoed around the hall. Every ones attention turned to a table with a girl who's head had been covered in mash potato and gravy. Joanna was panting and crying as her blond hair turned to a mucky brown. She looked at Grace, who's hand were covered in mash and gravy. Boys laughed in amusement as the two girls started scraping on the floor. Till the teachers split them up and sent the girls covered in food out of the hall.

"Your a bitch. Go die in a hole." Joanna shouted at an angry Grace.

Teatime giggled again. And went to wash his hands of the filthy food. 2 points to Johnathan and Susan. He told Susan how he had split two of her main friends from her. They planned how they were going to scare them all now. Susan led in bed wishing she could see their faces after tonight. But the plan was not going to fail. It was gold.

Grace and Helena both started talking again. They plotted revenge on Susan to try and impress Joanna.

"We shall get her when she sleeps tonight. With permanent paint." They both looked and grinned to each other.

"Grace. Do you ever get the feeling were being watched?" They both looked behind them.

Teatime grinned. And giggled gleefully. This was not the plan. But he had thought of a new idea.

Joanna came to her bed after her shower. There was a note placed on her pillow.  
_Dear Babe.  
I was stupid to think I wanted anyone else other than you. Please forgive me. If you have. Meet me in the gymnasium at midnight.  
Love H. xxx_

She squealed in happiness. He wanted her back. He didn't want the freak. At midnight promptly, Joanna snuck out in her sluttiest dress, to the gymnasium. She walked to the lit room. Joanna entered and looked around herself for Harvey. The lights went out and the door slammed shut behind her and the lock clicked. She screamed.

Grace and Helena nodded to each other, the both held a small tub of paint they were going to make her look so ugly and then she wouldn't be able to wipe it off. They walked to her bed were her curtains had been drawn and pulled it back. They both screamed at a "sleeping" Teatime who popped up and opened his eerie eyes at them and grinned.

"Hello. I'm Johnathan. Who are you?" They both screamed at the apprentice assassin. They ran for the door. But Teatime was to fast he was blocking their exit.

"Where are my manners. I should tell you why i am here. You two have hurt my best friend. And I want revenge. I wanted to kill you but Susan said no. You're lucky because I am good at killing people." He was appearing behind them both. They clinged onto each other as he flitted around the room.

"Just remember. I am always watching you."He whispered manically. "I am always following you. Don't you dare go near my Susan again. Or next time you won't be so lucky." They were both sobbing in fear. He appeared infront of them grinning they screamed again. He giggled at them causing chills to run down their spines. "Good bye."

He left the room and laughed hard. 3 points to Susan and I. Now to the other one.

"Let me out. Hello! Harvey, wait till I get you! Let me out! Someone? NOW! Wait till my daddy hears about this." She screamed in fury like a banshee. Teatime could hear her, this was going to be fun. He slipped through the door un-noticed and appeared behind her.

"Boo." He whispered in her ear. She screamed and wailed. He pressed a hand to her mouth and a knife to her throat.

"Be quiet now. You don't want me to kill you, do you?" Her screams reduced to whimpers. "Good." He vanished into the dark room. Causing a draught around her. Moving to fast for human eyes to see. Only Susan could see him.

"Who are you? Where are you?" He giggled. He knew she knew perfectly well who he was.

"I am glad you asked. I am some one you don't want to make an enemy of. You understand that?" Her breathing became loud and she was crying. "You hurt my best friend. And your going to pay. Do you understand?" She nodded. "And as for where I am. Well I am here." His voice came from behind her. Then half a second later " I am now here." His voice came from the opposite side of the hall. She was sobbing in fear.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He grinned reaching for rope.

"I am afraid sorry isn't good enough." The next second he had her upside down on a post and tied to it. "And if you tell anyone who did this. I am afraid. I am going to kill you." He looked at her and giggled. "Don't worry about me not knowing what your up to because I will be watching your every step. And if you feel prickling down your neck. It's me watching you." He stood up and walked to the door. "Good night, Joanna. Sleep well." He grinned to himself. He was ecstatic.

4 points to us. This was going to be an amazing evening.

**Thanks again for reading :D Hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Haunting dreams and fast waltzes

**Hello! It has been a while. The writing in bold is a dream. Please enjoy, more to come soon!  


* * *

**

Susan and Teatime laughed in delight at the current pain they had just caused. Susan was beginning to see a lighter side to Teatime, he glowed in the light of the candle, his smile gleamed at her like a perfect set of stars in the night sky. His eyes had a shine to them, a childish sparkle. Susan was fascinated! "WHAT!" Her mind screamed, "Susan, you're losing it." Her mind was at war, one side slowly falling for this boy and the other wanting to kill him. Susan sighed, in content and annoyance as her mind was shouting. She laid her head down on the soft pillow beneath her in Teatime's bed and she shut her eyes as she mumbled a sweet good night to Teatime. Her troubles faded a lot and the pain slowly trickled away into her misty dreams.

**DREAM**

**Children's laughter echoed around her mind in her dream, they screamed in delight as metal clashed together like thunder. Susan's minds eye saw the setting in a large field with barley growing around them. They were in a flat clearing with many different toys and weapons. Susan's heart was in her mouth. What sort of stupid parent would let children so young play with sharp objects? A boy and girl of about 6 and 8 danced gracefully around with swords, which glistened in the hazy sun on the late afternoon.**

**The boy was short and elegant. He had the grace of a lion as he stalked around the girl, he had golden hair with a black streak running through the fringe to the back of his neck. Susan couldn't see his face but he wore a black suit, he had a white long sleeved shirt on, with a black waist coat and black trousers, rolled up to the knees. His legs were extremely pale and thin, but he looked healthy and happy.  
**

**The girl had long black curly wrinklets, which came to her for-arm, she was beautiful. Her eyes were blue like an ocean, she had a pale complexion but rosy red cheeks. Her smile was sweet but menacing at the same time, she was focused on the boy circuling around her. Like a deadly lynx she bounded at the boy, sword drawn. Her dress was laced with white but was a black which came to above the knees, like the boy, she too was pale and skinny. She laughed in delight as they fought each other. **

**Susan could sense a love between them, a very strong one. They were probably brother and sister. Susan wanted to go closer to get a closer look at the boy. As she did they seemed to move further away, it was like trying to catch a rainbow. It was hopeless. She observed from afar. The boys head turned to look at her, a chill ran down her spine, she took an intake of breath and screamed. But no sound came out, she couldn't wake up. **

Susan jolted as her body collided with the floor, the boy was the spitting image of Johnathan, but he had her scar, the one which she inherited off her father. It was just a dream she told herself, its just a dream, she said as she crawled back into bed. Teatime was nowhere to be seen. Her mind couldn't get the image of a maniac grinning child. He was haunting the peace she longed for. Nothing was working. She definitely didn't want it to come true, **NO** children! she told herself, **ESPECIALLY** not with him! Was it wishful thinking? Was it the future? Or was it the argument in her mind going to far? She hoped for the third choice...

Morning light came quicker than she expected. She climed out of bed and headed to her dorm for a shower before her lessons started. The giggling of children still echoed in her mind like a ghost.

Days past quickly, months even quicker. The child in her dreams still followed Susan in her mind, like a scar. He was unmoving.  
Teatime noticed she flinched every time she was in silence, he was worried but she just shrugged him off. He loved Susan, or at least he didn't want to kill her. They were both progressing quickly in their training. Teachers were impressed with them both, but Susan always made it clear she had no intention of being a proper assassin. She had to wait a year and one month before she could leave! Also the three terrors had not spoken a word to her, they couldn't even draw their eyes to her. They turned to ice every time she was near. They were highly stricken with fear.

Coming to the end of the year final exams where in progress, everyone was doing hard core revision. Some children were sick with the fear of failing. Susan couldn't care less about failing.

She still sat in the exam hall answering the questions on her paper. Scribbling answers on her paper. She scratched her head with a pen and looked to the right to see Teatime sat with he pen down and feet on the table. He had his eyes shut, Susan starred dreamily at him. His eyes opened and he grinned at her. Susan smiled at him then looked down at her test.

The week finished, it was the most stressful week of her life, but Teatime was unfazed by it all. "I'm sure I've passed them all! I would kill the teachers if I drop a mark." Teatime grinned manically as they left their last exam.

"I don't think I did well. At all." Susan shrugged her shoulders.

"I could force the teachers into passing you?" Susan raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to protest.

"I hope you are joking!" Susan said in anger. Teatime flashed an award winning smile at her, then danced off down the hallway then within seconds he was back by her side.

Susan saw a group of girls giggling at the wall. They both wandered over and the group split at the sight of who was walking towards them. Her eyes flashed at what they were looking at, and her jaw dropped open! No one mentioned a dance or all ball. The poster said it was boys choice and it was compulsory to go. She stormed off down the hall, mumbling curses under her breath knocking a group of boys over in her conquest. Teatime was dancing next to her, "Isn't this wonderful Susan? A ball, I can hardly wait to go with you!"

She rounded on him, "**ME? I AM NOT GOING!"** Her voice drew the attention of a girl and two boys. She carried on walking down the stairs. 'This is hardly fair, I have two left feet.' Her fears were slowly coming true, next it will be that Gods damn child.

"But Susan? It is compulsory, so it's only logical if you come with me. It is boys choice." He skipped next to her.

"**FIND SOME ONE ELSE**" She knew he wouldn't give up. But neither would she. Teatime was puzzled. He thought girls liked putting dresses on? He thought they liked to dance? Maybe not this girl, she is special. He noticed how cute she was while she was seething, her hair was making a bun again! He smiled at her.

"Oh please Susan! I don't want to go with anyone else but you! I only want to be with you!" He whirled to face her and held her arms. He stared into her eyes pleading.

He smirked as he saw the internal struggle going on behind her eyes. Susan was getting very un-nerved. Shivers ran down her spine but it's not the eyes that was doing it, no she had got used to them eyes. It was the touch of electric coursing through her nerves. His hands were warm on her arms. He smelt of peppermint and musk. She smelt of tuna to Teatime. His head cocked to the side as he kept her gaze. He had noticed her staring at him when she thought he wasn't looking. Her eyes were dark and cold just how he liked it. They're heads slowly came together and they're lips were inches apart, his breathe smelt of fruits and hers of coco.

"Move out the corridors, get to tea. Put her down Johnathan." Their gazes where broken by Lord Downey. Susan breathed for the first time, turning from Teatime her face blazing with heat. Teatime bowed to Lord Downey, while mentally beating him to death.

"Why do you refuse to go to the ball?" Johnathan held Susan by her wrist.

"I can't dance." She mumbled. Teatime was confused.

"What?" He hope he'd miss heard her. His head tilted to the side childishly.

"**I CAN'T DANCE! **And it's pardon, Johnathan." Susan shouted. Teatime reached for her hands and started to twirl her around the corridor, they danced together like two doves flitting about each other. They moved gracefully. Teatime taking the lead, he was elegant and light on his feet while taking Susan's weight too. They were one. Moving in the almost empty corridor. Teatime humming a tune as they waltzed. Susan was smiling, she felt like as a feather. Teatime dipped her,both panting from the experience, his face almost touching hers.

"What do you say Susan, will you accompany me to the ball?" He smiled in her face, Susan looked flustered.

"OK. But only if you do the leading?" She grumbled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!"

* * *

**Sorry about the delay! I have been busy with school and i've had writers block!**

**Please R&R **

**Thanks to everyone that has already commented, you've all been helpful :)  
**


	10. Masks

**Hi to everyone reading, I can't thank everyone enough. Hope it's ok :D  
**

* * *

The doors into the grand hall swung wide open. It was only the lucky few of the boys who managed to get a date, considering their was only 18 girls at the guild. Boys of all ages looked hungrily and enviously at the boys chaperoning girls into the room.  
Every boy wore black tuxedos in the style of true and well dressed assassins. The girls dressed in ball gowns, which glided along the floor, swiftly making little noise, like the rustling of pages being turned. All the boys stared with mouth's hung open.

All were masked, just leaving their eyes ;cheeks; and lips on view. The only recognisable boy was Teatime, people avoided eye contact with him. His eyes raked the crowd for his date. Susan was nowhere to be seen. He felt a weird feeling in his stomach, his heart was in his throat. He felt... betrayed.

Susan stared impatiently into her mirror, she was by far late to the ball, but her hair was being extremely unco-operative. While everyone had counted the end of year ball down to the final minutes, she dread it. Her dress was hand made, Teatime bought it for her. The red satin hung perfectly to her slim frame, it spilled onto the floor comfortably. Everything looked perfect, except her hair. She fumed at the mirror tears scrambling from her eyes unchecked.

Teatime exited the hall nocking over boys in the way. He scanned the whole building searching for her, leaving her room till last. Teatime jumped the four steps of the stairs, in haste he heard the band starting. His stomach was in a knot and his breathe caught in his throat as he rounded the corner.

There before him stood a goddess. Slender in frame, tall in height, the red satin dress hung around her like water moving to every curve and bend, her hair curled around her face; framing her perfect dark eyes. Johnathan was lost for words, gawping like a fish; Susan chuckled at him.

"It's rude to stare, Johanthan." Susan scolded in a playful manner.

"Forgive me my lady." Johnathan extended a hand and bowed. "But I haven't seen anything quite as stunning and beautiful as you, in my whole life." He kissed her pale hand. Susan's face flushed a colour to compete with her dress.

"Here is your mask." He stepped behind her, and shifted her hair; catching the smell of coconut. He smiled as the scent woke every bit of his being. His hand tying the black lace on the back of her head caused shivers to travel down her spine. His hot breath on the back of her neck caused electric shocks to prickle on her skin. He coughed and moved back feeling a similar sensation.

"How does it look?" She asked worriedly, biting her lip in aggitation. Teatime's eyes flashed across her face in admiration, as the mask made her features more gorgeous. It was black so it made her face more pale, her lips more red and her eyes stand out. He nodded lost for words.

"Lets go before it's too late." Susan said breaking the obvious tension between them both.

The music had an up tempo beat, meaning those with partners were being whirled around the dance floor, with magnificent grace and elegance. As promised, Teatime danced for them both. Controlling Susan's every move, to avoid the obvious threat of a trampled Susan on the floor, if she fell. The night passed swiftly, with very few stumbles on Susan's part. Teatime, Susan noted, looked dazzling. His golden hair bounced as he swept the dance floor. The lights made his skin glow a golden colour. His smile warmed Susan. She couldn't think of anything more magnificent, than this right now.

The dance floor began to slowly empty, leaving few couples who slow danced to the music. All the weary boys sat at the side, watching and talking.

Teatime hummed along to the gentle music in Susan's ear. This made them both relaxed and content.  
"I've had a marvellous evening with you Susan Sto Helit." He grinned down at her and kissed her for head affectionately.

"As have I, Johnathan. Even though I dread this very day. I have loved it." She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. His stomach burst into a thousand pieces, and his heart raced faster than ever. To the people sat on the edges, none of them had seen a more odder couple before.

Susan pulled her head back to look at Johnathan, her lips pulled back into dazzling smile. Johnathan returned it. Susan tip toed to become at a similar height to Johnathan's lips, she breathed heavy, unsure whether to make the first move. Teatime forgot to breath, he forgot everything. He had never kissed anyone before, and his mind ran round screaming 'Kiss her you fool'.

He leaned in too, there mouths collided, and it was the most awkwardest kiss known to the Disc. There lips mashed together like they were trying to consume each other. This was until they both came back to their senses, the kiss was wonderful. There lips fitted together with perfection, it was gentle and caring. It made their whole body contort with happiness. Pulses of electric coursed through their very veins. It was a kiss to remember. It lasted what seemed a life time, but also no where near enough time. Teatimes hands rested on the small of her back, and Susan's thin fingers laced into his hair bring their kiss more closer and making it a lot more passionate.

Their hearts race and so did their senses. Teatimes groin started to feel tingly and weird. He had never felt anything like this before. He pulled away before things got too far. He looked at her, and she looked dazed and confused. Both their hearts raced in melody.  
"Wow." They breathed out at the same time. She kissed him on the cheek and fled from the hall to her dormitory. Leaving a bewildered Teatime, alone in the dance hall, behind his freaky eyes, was a storm of thoughts, battling for his attention. His head hurt.

* * *

He rushed to the shower, and he turned it on cold, just what he needed, too think and to cool off.

Susan slowly got undressed, taking time. Remember how it all felt, what led up to it. She let out a content sigh.

"Why did I run?" She asked allowed.

"Because you love him..." Her mind answered her back

* * *

**A/N Thanks to all that have reviewed, they have been really helpful. Sorry about the delay, I had major writers block!**

**Thanks to everyone x  
**


End file.
